TUFF KiwiJr Episodes From Petropolis
by MysteriousStanger
Summary: This will be deleted scenes from my previous story Petropolis Under Attack! It's just an excuse while I think on the next big story XD Mostly One Shots and OCs included, enjoy!
1. Birdbrain's Idea Part 1

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

**The chapters will be mostly one shots.**

**This would have happened after chapter 8 and before chapter 9, but in this case, Weskor didn't appear so Kiwi_Jr's true form was never revealed.**

**Birdbrain's Idea Part 1**

Kiwi_Jr: It been a week since I got here, how come there is no sign of him yet?

Chief: We are doing what we can Kiwi_Jr.

Kiwi_Jr: You are doing a great work, I appreciate your help, but the problem it's that he' s good at hiding. He only reveals himself when he attacks.

Chief: I hope we find him before that, I don't want any of the citizens harmed.

Kiwi_Jr: Me neither… -Sigh- He already killed people important for me…

In that moment Dudley and Kitty entered the room.

Kiwi_Jr: Hello there guys!

Dudley: Hello Kiwi_Jr!

Kitty: Hello, I guess…

Kiwi_Jr was looking at her with a sad face while she looked away. She didn't trust him yet and this was far from change since Kiwi_Jr hid the Lighsaber from them, but she didn't tell anyone about it, only Dudley and she knew about it.

Dudley: Come on guys, we are on the same side!

Kiwi_Jr: Yes Kitty, my intentions are to help, not to harm you.

Kitty: You brought him here, you put Petropolis in danger!

Kiwi_Jr: I know, I'm sorry, but I'm trying to fix my mistake and for that I need help!

Kitty crossed her arms and closed her eyes, after a few seconds she uncrossed them and said, with her eyes closed:

Kitty: Fine… But if he harm anyone, I'll blame you!

Kiwi_Jr opened his mouth to say something but the alarm sounded and Snaptrap appeared on the screen!

Snaptrap: Hello T.U.F.F. It's me, Verminious Snaptrap, and…

Kiwi_Jr: Can you just tell us what you want? I'm not in mood!

Snaptrap: Who is this guy?

Kitty: It doesn't matter, just tell us what you want!

Snaptrap: It's not fun if you are rude!

Kiwi_Jr: - Sigh- Ok, sorry, What do you want Snappy?

Snaptrap: Don't call me that! Anyway, I just wanted to tell you my next evil plan, I'm going to rob First Petropolis Bank!

Kiwi_Jr: That's not an evil Plan, everyone can do that, why it's this one evil?

Snaptrap: I'll be wearing a cape, an evil cape! Don't be late or I'll leave!

And he that, he left the screen.

Chief: What are you waiting agents, go stop Snaptrap!

Dudley: To the T.U.F.F. Mobile!

They jumped on the mobile with Kitty driving and Dudley on the front seat, Kiwi_Jr barely could get on the car since Kitty accelerated once Dudley closed the door.

Kiwi_Jr: I know you did it on purpose Kitty!

They got there just when Snaptrap was coming out with the money.

Snaptrap: Well well, look who's here, it's T.U.F.F.!

Larry: You did it again Snaptrap!

Snaptrap: Larry, remind me to throw you to the shark tank when we get back.

The trio pointed their blasters at them.

Dudley: The shark tank must wait, you are going to prision!

Kiwi_Jr: Even when it's pointless to take you there since you are out on the next few days!

Snaptrap: You won't take us to prision!

Snaptrap and his henchmen took their blasters and aimed to the trio and just when they were about to fire, Kiwi_Jr shot to all of their blasters, leaving them unarmed. It happened so fast that they didn't know what happened until the blasters hit the ground. Dudley and Kiwi_Jr looked at him astonished.

Snaptrap: We surrender! – He and his henchmen put their hands on the air.

T.U.F.F. arrived after a few minutes to take them to jail.

Snaptrap: Now, I will plan my revenge! But I hope not to see you again strange cat!

Kiwi_Jr: I'm a Panther, and stay in jail if you don't want to see me again Snappy!

Snaptrap: I told you not to call me that!

They were taken away and The Chief congratulated them for their job.

Chief: Nice work agents!

Dudley: Thanks but Kiwi_Jr did all the work, he's really fast!

Kiwi_Jr: Well, my dear Dudley, that's why I'm one of the best agents of the organization.

Kitty: I have to admit that I'm… Impressed.

Kiwi_Jr and Dudley smiled.

Kiwi_Jr: Really?

Kitty: But it doesn't change anything, I still don't trust you!

Their smiles died.

Kitty: Now come on, we have to get back to T.U.F.F.!

Dudley and Kitty got in the car, but this time Kitty didn't accelerated. Kiwi_Jr didn't move.

Kitty: Are you coming?

Kiwi_Jr: Go ahead, I'll go in a few minutes. There's something I have to do.

Kitty: Ok, but you better come fast!

And with that said, they left.

Kiwi_Jr walked into an alley and got back to his human form, he then took some pills from his pocket and swallowed them. He got back to his panther form and ran to T.U.F.F.

Little did he know that he was being observed and witnessed his true form, it was Birdbrain!

Birdbrain: You saw that Zippy? No wonder how he managed to do that!

Zippy: What do you think he is?

Birdbrain: Not from this world, I can tell you that, you got a nice shot?

Zippy: Of course I did, look!

Birdbrain looked at the picture and there Kiwi_Jr was clearly seen on his human form.

Excellent, if we can show this to Agents Puppy and Katswell, they won't let him to put a foot on Petropolis again!

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'm planning on writing more but I don't know how much will be. After I'm done with this I'm writing a full new story! But for now, enjoy this! ^_^**


	2. Water Hazard

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

**This happens between chapter 9 and 10. Kiwi_Jr already told Dudley and Kitty about his origins and The Observer made his appearance. Kiwi_Jr got some of his power back.**

**Water hazard**

It was afternoon on T.U.F.F. HQ and it was a slow day. Villains were quiet and Weskor was hiding. Dudley and Kiwi_Jr were talking in the middle of the room and Kitty was on her computer. Suddenly, Dudley stopped talking and stood still looking to the door without blinking.

Kiwi_Jr: What's wrong?

Dudley didn't answer, so Kiwi_Jr looked to the door and saw what was wrong with Dudley. It was Eric, The water delivery guy.

Kiwi_Jr: Oh no.

He looked to Kitty. She already saw him and was staring at him with a love glare.

Dudley: Just change the water and leave! – He muttered.

But after changing the water he didn't leave. He headed to where kitty was and talked to her. Both Kiwi_Jr and Dudley looked away. Dudley never told him that he liked Kitty but it was obvious. Kiwi_Jr guessed how he could be feeling, like being stabbed in the heart, all the butterflies of his stomach falling dead every time he saw Kitty with Eric.

Kitty: Hey guys!

Kiwi_Jr jumped by the surprise, he didn't heard Kitty approaching.

Dudley: Hey Kitty…

Kitty: Guess what, Eric just asked me out!

Heartbroken! Kiwi_Jr noticed this.

Kiwi_Jr: He did?

Kitty: Yes, we are meeting outside so we don't have another accident with Keswick's hammer. He asked me to leave the communicator so nothing interrupt our date!

Kiwi_Jr: He asked what?

Kitty: Yes, so we can be just the two of us… Isn't it romantic? Dudley, are you ok?

Dudley was looking to the floor, he looked at Kitty when he heard his name.

Dudley: Yes, it's just… I have to go… Over there!

He walked away.

Kitty: What's with him?

Kiwi_Jr: I think it's…

Kitty: Oh no, it's getting late! Here, take my communicator, I have to go!

Kiwi_Jr: But Kitty!

Kitty: I'll talk to you later, I must go!

And with that, Kitty left running. Dudley watched her leave, he was devastated.

Kiwi_Jr: Dudley… Dudley!

Dudley: What? Oh… It's you…

Kiwi_Jr: Listen, I have a bad feeling about this, we have to follow her!

Dudley: We can't just follow her, it's not right…

Kiwi_Jr: Dudley, I think she could be in danger, this sounds suspicious!

Dudley: Kitty it's smart, she could know if there was something suspicious.

Kiwi_Jr: She's blind because of that guy, she won't suspect anything, he have to go now!

Dudley didn't need to be asked again, he ran behind Kiwi_Jr. When they got to the parking lot, they saw Kitty leaving on the T.U.F.F. Mobile. So they got to another car and followed her being careful not to let her know that she was being followed.

They followed her to the docks.

Dudley: What a strange place for a date…

Kiwi_Jr: Alright, she stopped. Let's approach in silence.

They got out from the car and started to approach in silence and hiding, looking for anything out of normal. They saw Kitty enter in one of the many warehouses there, but as soon an she entered it closed.

Dudley: Oh no, Kitty!

Kiwi_Jr: I knew it!

**Inside the warehouse **

Kitty: What was that?

Eric: I knew you would come!

Kitty: Eric? Where are you?

Eric came out from the shadows.

Eric: Right here, thank you for coming. – He pushed a button and a cylinder fell from the ceiling, trapping Kitty inside.

Kitty: What are you doing?

Water was starting to fill the cylinder.

Eric: Isn't it obvious?

Kitty: But why?

Eric: You are the only one who can stop my plans of Flooding Petropolis, I have to take you out of the way!

Kitty: But… But I thought you liked me…

Eric: I did… But I love being bad more!

Kitty: I can't believe this, you…!

The water prevented her from talking.

Eric: Enjoy your last moments Kitty Katswell!

He heard something breaking, he looked up and saw pieces of the ceiling falling, he dodged them and looked to the hole.

Eric: Who's there?

Dudley: Hai-Ge-Ge!

Dudley jumped inside, once there he saw Kitty drowning.

Dudley: Kitty!

Eric: There's nothing you can do by yourself!

Kiwi_Jr: He's not alone. – He said while jumping inside. – I can't say I'm surprised, you seemed to enjoy too much fighting Dudley when you where under Birdbrain's control.

Eric: Who are you?

Kiwi_Jr: It doesn't matter. Dudley, find a way to release Kitty, I'll take care of the Pretty Boy!

Dudley ran to where Kitty was and tried to break the glass. Eric tried to get him but Kiwi_Jr punched him on the face, throwing him to some boxes.

Kiwi_Jr: You should worry about me Pretty Boy!

Eric stood up and took a big Water Gun he had.

Eric: You'll regret that, take this!

Erick pulled the trigger and shot water at a high speed. He didn't know that Kiwi_Jr could control the water, making it stop and returning it back to his owner. Eric didn't have time to react and was hit by his own water and hit the wall he had behind him with his head, knocking him out.

Kiwi_Jr: Thank you for the water! Dudley, move! – He threw the water to the cylinder, he transformed the liquid in ice before hitting it and broke it. Kitty fell with the rest of the water.

Dudley rushed to her – Kitty! – He checked her hear beat.

Dudley: I barely can hear her heart!

Kiwi_Jr: Leave it to me! – He used his water bending to take all the water she swallowed. But she was still without breathing.

Dudley: Kitty? Kitty, wake up, please don't do this to me!

There was a few moments of silence, until she finally coughed.

Dudley smiled. – Kitty!

She slowly opened her eyes. – Dudley? What's…?

Dudley hugged her tight. – Kitty, what a relief! I'm so glad you are ok!

Kitty: Dudley please… I can't…

Kiwi_Jr: Dudley give her room to breathe, she almost drawn.

Dudley broke the hug. – Sorry, it's just I'm so happy!

Kiwi_Jr: Dudley, call The Chief and tell him to come here and take Eric into custody!

Dudley: Sure thing Kiwi_Jr!

The Chief arrived with reinforcements in no time and took Eric into custody. Dudley personally put him on the jail van while Kitty was talking with Kiwi_Jr.

Kitty: I still can't believe this, how could I be so stupid!

Kiwi_Jr: It's not your fault Kitty, you were blind because you were in love with him.

Kitty: I don't want to be in love in love ever again!

Kiwi_Jr: Don't say that, there's someone out there who will treat you like you deserve, and who knows, he may be closer than you think. – He couldn't stop himself by looking at Dudley after saying this. Kitty saw him and looked at Dudley, she didn't noticed it before but he was cute and always trying to protect her. She didn't knew before that she was in love with him.

Kitty: Maybe… But I need to be alone for a while.

Kiwi_Jr: Ok, if you want to.

Kitty: I need to get back to my apartment.

They walked to where Dudley was.

Dudley: Hey Kitty… You'll be ok?

Kitty: Yes, I just want to sleep now… I need to go to my apartment.

Dudley: Let me take you, please!

Kitty thought for a few moments…

Kitty: Ok ok, you can take me!

Dudley: Alright!

Kitty walked to the T.U.F.F. Mobile and Dudley watched her walk.

Kiwi_Jr: So… You don't feel anything for her, huh?

Dudley: What… What are you talking about?

Kiwi_Jr: You can't fool me my friend, I recognize love when I see it.

Dudley didn't denied it this time, he just looked at Kitty again, admiring her beauty.

Dudley: I… I have to go, Kitty it's waiting for me. Talk to you later! – He ran towards the Mobile.

Kiwi_Jr: Drive safetly!

* * *

**So, you can guess that I don't like the water delivery guy and this is my way to end Kitty's crush on him, and start her crush on Dudley, hope you liked it and don't forget to review! ;)**


	3. Puppy of The Streets

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

**This happens after the events of Water Hazard but before chapter 10.**

**Puppy of the Streets**

Dudley: I can't believe you convinced me to walk to T.U.F.F.!

Kiwi_Jr: Don't be such a baby my friend, walk it's healty.

Dudley: I don't care, it's boring!

Kiwi_Jr: Try to enjoy it, is there something you want to tell me?

Dudley: Yes, booriing!

Kiwi_Jr: Dudley, you…! – He completely stopped looking directly to the other side of the road.

Dudley: Kiwi_Jr? What's wrong?

Kiwi_Jr: Look!

Dudley looked to the direction that Kiwi_Jr was pointing and saw someone familiar trying to get into a car, a Rabbit.

Dudley: It's Jack!

Kiwi_Jr: I would recognize that Rabbit anywhere!

Dudley: We should arrest him!

Kiwi_Jr: For what? He isn't doing anything wrong… But he's surely planning something, we must follow him!

Jack entered his car and was slowly getting away.

Dudley: What are we going to do? We will lose him!

Kiwi_Jr: Not if I can prevent it!

Kiwi_Jr moved to one of the many cars parked and broke the glass, opened the door and got in.

Dudley: What are you doing?

Kiwi_Jr: We don't have a choice, I'll return it good as new, besides someone will surely call the police and we'll need them. Now get in Dudley, he will get away!

Dudley got in and Kiwi_Jr accelerated, getting close enough to not lose him and far enough so Jack didn't notice them.

Kiwi_Jr: If something taught me that Serbian Guy, to follow a car I must be two cars away.

Dudley: Shouldn't we call Kitty…?

Kiwi_Jr: No! – He scared Dudley – Sorry, but I don't want she involved.

Dudley: Why not?

Kiwi_Jr: Because Jack it's always trying to hurt her, first he tried to steal the secrets of T.U.F.F. from her brain, then if it wasn't for you he would have done something to her.

Dudley thought for a few seconds.

Dudley: You're right, I don't want her hurt, that's why I changed brains with her the last time.

Kiwi_Jr: We have to do this by ourselves, let's see where's he going and then, we catch him after we discover what it's he up to.

Jack went to the Downtown, he passed the Aquatic Park, the Jail and the Mall, he didn't seem to be stopping soon.

Kiwi_Jr: Where's he going?

Finally, after a little while, he stopped in a small building and entered it.

Dudley: That place it's abandoned, he may have some traps there.

Kiwi_Jr: We must be careful, let's be quiet.

But in that moment, a helicopter appeared.

Dudley: That's the police helicopter!

Kiwi_Jr: I should have thought of this better, quick, enter the building!

They entered the building ignoring the police demands to surrender, once inside, they closed the door.

Dudley: Ok, now what do we do now?

Jack: It was about time you showed up!

Dudley and Kiwi_Jr slowly turned and found themselves facing Jack Rabbit, who was aiming to Dudley's head.

Jack: I see you brought a friend, that changes my plans but don't worry, I'll think what to do with you after I'm done with Agent Puppy!

Jack pressed a button without stopping aiming Dudley. A rope came from the ceiling, trapping Dudley and suspending him on the air, the floor under them started to move, Kiwi_Jr jumped away, when the floor stopped, there was Lava under Dudley.

Kiwi_Jr: Let him go Rabbit!

Jack: Hahahaha! This dog foiled my plans for the last time, once I'm done with him, nothing will stop me!

The rope was slowly moving down, Dudley was getting closer to the Lava.

Kiwi_Jr was about to attack Jack but he aimed to the rope holding Dudley.

Jack: If you move again, he will fall faster!

Kiwi_Jr stood still, he couldn't risk Dudley's life, but he didn't have much time, he had to think on something.

Suddenly, there was an explosion that broke the wall from the back and someone entered. Kiwi_Jr took the chance and punched Jack on the face while he was distracted by this.

Jack fell, accidentally firing his blaster when he hit the floor. The shot hit the rope, making Dudley fall, but Kiwi_Jr made a Mana Floor under him before he fell on the Lava.

Kiwi_Jr: That was a close call! – He looked to the mysterious person who just helped to save Dudley, he couldn't recognize who it was until the smoke faded.

Kiwi_Jr: Kitty?

Kitty: Just what were you thinking when you stole that car?

Kiwi_Jr: I can explain it…!

Kitty: I hope you do, but first we need to arrest Jack!

Dudley: He's trying to escape!

Kiwi_Jr: No he won't!

Kiwi_Jr grabbed a fire extinguisher from a column he had nearby and threw it to Jack, when it was just above Jack, Kitty fired her blaster, making it explode and covering him off carbon Dioxide, leaving him blind and coughing. Kitty then approached him running, jumped and kicked him on his face. Jack hit the wall behind him unconscious. Kiwi_Jr approached him still aiming his blaster at him.

Kiwi_Jr: I have no patience for traitors!

Kitty: Well done Kiwi_Jr, that was fast thinking!

Kiwi_Jr: Thanks, now let's call The Chief

Dudley: Guys?

Kitty and Kiwi_Jr turned.

Dudley: Could one of you untie me please? I can't feel my arms and I need to chew my butt!

Half an hour later, The Chief arrived with a bunch of T.U.F.F. agents to take Jack into custody. The owner of the car that Kiwi_Jr stole arrived too. Kiwi_Jr explained him why he did it and promised to pay for the broken window and apologized. He accepted the apologize and left.

Chief: Good work agents, thanks to you Jack its back in Jail!

Kiwi_Jr: I should have called for backup, I risked Dudley's life!

Dudley: But you saved me, don't worry about that!

Kitty: Why didn't you call me again?

Kiwi_Jr: Because Jack it's always trying to hurt you, I didn't want him to try to do it again.

Kitty put a hand on Kiwi_Jr's shoulder. - Kiwi_Jr, I appreciate you tried to protect me but I'm an agent and I can take care of myself.

Kiwi_Jr: I know that's why I'm sorry. I promise don't do it again.

Kitty: You don't have to apology for that, it's ok if you worry about me, Dudley does it and I think he's cute when he does that… - she said that last almost in a whisper.

Kiwi_Jr: What?

Kitty blushed hard– Nothing, nothing!

Kiwi_Jr: Riiight… Ok, let's get to T.U.F.F.!

Dudley: But driving, I don't want walk!

Kiwi_Jr: But…

Dudley: No walks!

Kiwi_Jr: Ok… You drive.

* * *

**Before you ask, yes, I based this chapter on one of the missions of GTA IV, even the title it's almost the same! XD**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it and don't forget to review! :)**


	4. Birdbrain's Idea Part 2

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

**Part two it's here at last!**

**Birdbrain's Idea Part 2**

The Trio where on the T.U.F.F. Mobile, they received a call from Bird brain telling them that he was going to use the observatory to create a giant laser using the sun. Of course our heroes couldn't allow this happening.

They got there in no time, they kicked the door down and saw that the place was empty, except for Birdbrain and his henchmen.

Bird brain: Finally, what took you so long?

The trio aimed their blasters to them.

Kitty: The jail saved your room Birdbrain!

Dudley: Give up!

Kiwi_Jr: You know it's inevitable!

Bird Brain: I don't think so, Zippy, turn on the screens!

Zippy pressed a button and three screens came from the ceiling, Bird Brain pressed some buttons from the computer, and before pressing the enter button, he looked to his enemies.

Bird Brain: Let's see what you think of your new friend when you see this!

He pressed the Enter button and the Photo that he took of Kiwi_Jr on his human form appeared on the screens. Laughing he turned to the trio, who were looking at the screens surprised.

Kitty: Wow!

Dudley: That's a good angle Kiwi_Jr!

Kiwi_Jr: Do I really look that sexy?

Kitty: Don't exaggerate…

Bird Brain: What?

Kiwi_Jr: This was a good idea Blue Birdy, but you missed one thing…

Bird Brain: What can be wrong?

Kiwi_Jr transformed into his human form and got two steps closer to Bird Brain saying:

Kiwi_Jr: I already told them about my true form, you were a bit late.

Bird Brain: What?

Zippy: Next time act faster…

Kitty: It's that the only copy you got of the photo?

Bird Brain: Yes…

Dudley: Good!

The trio opened fire to de computer and screens, destroying all evidence of the photo.

Bird Brain: Duck!

Skip: Yes?

Bird Brain: No you idiot, I mean Duck!

Bird Brain and his henchmen ducked.

Kiwi_Jr: I told Dudley and Kitty, but not the rest of Petropolis. – He got back to his Panther form while saying this. – So thank you for not using the T.V. to show this picture.

Bird Brain: How could I be so stupid? Come on, attack!

Owl: Who?

Bird Brain: T.U.F.F.

Bat: Where?

Bird Brain: In front of us, go!

They charged to the trio, but Kiwi_Jr made a Blue Mana Shield to trap them and making them crash onto it.

Bird Brain: What is this?

Kiwi_Jr: Just a Mana Shield, It will keep you trapped until T.U.F.F. gets here and send you to jail.

Bird Brain: I can't believe you!

Owl: Who?

Dudley: Ok, you don't want to do this again… Why don't you just stay in silent until you are back in jail?

Bird Brain: Good idea.

Fifteen minutes later, T.U.F.F. arrived and took Bird Brain and his henchmen into custody.

Chief: Well done agents, once more you stopped Bird Brain from his evil plans!

Keswick: And where it's the la-la-laser?

Dudley and Kiwi_Jr didn't know what to say, they couldn't tell them the truth but there was no evidence of a laser in the observatory. But Kitty thought on something.

Kitty: There was no laser Chief, Bird Brain lured us to a trap but we managed to avoid it.

Chief: That guy sure it's stupid, anyway, great job!

Dudley: Come on guys, let's get back to T.U.F.F. I'm hungry!

Kiwi_Jr tried to follow him but Kitty stopped him.

Kitty: Wait on the car Dudley, we'll catch you in a minute!

Kiwi_Jr: What's wrong Kitty?

Kitty: About that photo…

Kiwi_Jr: Yeah, I promise I'll be more careful…

Kitty: It's not that, it's… You were holding something in that picture, what was it?

Kiwi_Jr didn't expect that question, it caught him by surprise.

Kiwi_Jr: It was nothing, it's not important, now come on, I want to eat something!

Kitty: Sure… - She wasn't convinced, he was hiding something but what? What can be so important to feel that he need to keep it a secret? Sooner or later she would find out, she must know what was he holding.

* * *

**I felt like it was one of my worst work, I'm not convinced with the result. Bird Brain sure it's hard to write for me! D:**

**Anyway, there's something important at the end, I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Reviews always welcome! :)**


	5. KiwiJr's Secret

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

**This happens after Bird Brain's idea and before Chapter 10.**

**Kiwi_Jr's Secret**

The Trio was arresting Snaptrap and his henchmen. They received a call from Snaptrap telling them that he was going to rob Petropolis First Bank… Again.

The Chief told Dudley, Kitty and Kiwi_Jr to stop him, and so there they did. The Chief was congratulating them for their excellent job..

Chief: Well done agents, thanks to you the money it's saved!

Dudley: We just did our job Chief!

Kitty: We are glad to help!

Chief: And thank you Kiwi_Jr, you are a great help. I'm sorry if we are bothering you by asking to help us.

Kiwi_Jr: Don't worry about that Chief, I like to help others. As long as I'm here, no villain shall escape my sight!

Chief: Thank you Kiwi_Jr, now let's go back to T.U.F.F. We have to see if we can find the villain you are looking for.

Kiwi_Jr: Right!

Dudley: I'll drive!

Kiwi_Jr: Wait guys… You go ahead I… I have to do something first…

Kitty: What is it?

Kiwi_Jr: Just… Go! – He ran away very fast, dropping a plastic jar on the way but he didn't notice. He entered an alley.

Dudley: What's with him?

Kitty: Look! – Kitty picked up the jar, examined it and saw that there were pills inside, but there was nothing written there.

Dudley: What is that?

Kitty: I don't know. – She looked to where Kiwi_Jr left. – But I'm going to find out, Dudley, you head to T.U.F.F. I'm going to spy our friend.

Dudley: Ok… But promise me that you won't hurt him…

Kitty: That depends on what his secret is. – She said this with an angry voice. Dudley went to the T.U.F.F. Mobile and left, leaving Kitty alone.

She slowly moved to the alley and took a look. She saw Kiwi_Jr desperately looking for something on his pockets.

Kiwi_Jr: Where are they!? Where are my pills!?

Kitty walked in, but she stayed far from him. – Looking for this? – She said angrily showing the jar.

Kiwi_Jr saw that Kitty was holding the pills he needed. – Kitty… Where did you find that…? - He was scared.

Kitty: You dropped it when you were running away from us, What are this pills for?

Kiwi_Jr: Kitty… Please give me those pills… I need them…

Kitty: Not until you tell me what are these things for, this are the same pills that you were holding on that photo right?

Kiwi_Jr: Please… Give me… Argh!

Kiwi_Jr fell on the ground with his hands holding his stomach and shouting in pain. Kitty was looking at him scared, she never saw him this way. He was with his face on the floor, moved his left arm like trying to catch Kitty but she was too far away, he got back to his human form, Kiwi_Jr tried to say something but only incoherent sounds came from his mouth. Soon his whole body was red, he was having an allergic reaction.

Kitty now knew for what were the pills for and got closer to give them to him, but Kiwi_Jr made a movement with his hand telling her not to get closer, so she threw the jar to him. He catched it, opened the jar and took two of the pills. He was now facing the sky, but wasn't moving.

Kitty was looking at him, her heart was running, but suddenly Kiwi_Jr started to breathe furiously and his body was slowly returning to normal, he moved his head looking at Kitty, he smiled and sat down, still breathing furiously.

Kitty was glad that he wasn't dead, she relaxed and gave a sight of relieve. – So those were for…

Kiwi_Jr: My allergy… - He stood up with his eyes closed, he was now breathing normally. He opened his eyes and got back to his Panther form and looked at Kitty. – I'm allergic to… Felines…

Kitty: What? – She was surprised. – But you are one, I mean, you can transform into one!

Kiwi_Jr: Being allergic to felines doesn't mean that I don't like them. I asked for this pills back at the organization so I could be around felines, as long as I take this pills every four hours I'll be fine.

Kitty: I see… Sorry for doubting about you.

Kiwi_Jr: You were right to doubt, I would have done the same thing, don't need to apologize.

Kitty: Still, I'm sorry… - She slowly got closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder – We are friends and we have to trust each other… But you should have told us before.

Kiwi_Jr: I know… But I don't like telling people about my allergies, I hate it! But I was born like this and can't do anything about it… Just taking these stupid pills! Oh sorry for shouting on your face.

Kitty: Don't worry, I'm used to it, Dudley does it all the time!

Kiwi_Jr: Oh right…

Kitty: Talking about him… He's waiting for us, let's go back!

Kiwi_Jr: I'm right behind you Kitty!

They raced to T.U.F.F. Kitty was very fast and won the race.

Kiwi_Jr: Don't get to excited, I'm just weak while recovering from my allergy.

Kitty: Excuses, excuses! – She said with a smile on the face. – So, are you going to tell Dudley?

Kiwi_Jr: I think I have too, I owe him the truth.

* * *

**So, I decided to use one of my personal things with my OC, I'm also allergic to felines too and hate it! But I refuse to hate the cats, they don't have the fault, my parents do for making me with this body! XD**

**Anyway, don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
